That Damn Song
by MikiFullbuster1512
Summary: Gajeel almost regretted coming to the guild's...ball. Key word:almost. GaLe!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello fanfictioners!I'd just like you all to know that this story is a collab with my best friend Chyanne Quintana. She doesn't have a fanfiction account so I'm mentioning her here. Please enjoy!

"This is so boring..." I sighed, slumping against the bar counter.

"You've said that fourteen times already. I counted," Pantherlily said disapprovingly, crossing his tiny arms across his chest. Why is he acting like this is my fault? He's the one who dragged me here (not literally). I didn't even want to come to this stupid, lame-ass guild party. Suddenly, thoughts of Mirajane swarmed my mind all at once. _'It's a ball!' _she had yelled at me nights before while preparing for the evening. _'It's gonna end up the same way every other party this guild's ever had so why does this one have a special name?' _I retorted, looking away when her glare pierced my courage. I stopped there because, honestly, and I will never openly admit this, the woman scares me. Hell, I have every right to be scared of her, with her ulterior motives and whatnot.

And even more recently, I have become the newest, ill-fated victim of said devil's 'matchmaking'. I don't know how she came to her conclusion, but she's been trying to get me and the bookworm together. Really, in a simple statement, I don't get it. I have never seen such opposites in my entire life. And there was Mira, pushing the laws of whoever controls the world, trying to match us. It's unethical, it's illogical... and that's exactly what i told her. Her response wasn't exactly one that I was satisfied with...

_'Ooh! Big Words! Use Those in front of Levy and she'll definitely be impressed!' _I scoffed at the thought, causing Lily to redirect his attention beack to me.

"You're just cranky 'cause your girlfriend's not here," he assumed, elbowing my side teasingly.

"How many times do I hafta tell you, Cat? She ain't my girlfriend!"

"Touchy. Someone's being extra defensive today..." I rolled my eyes. I've had just about enough of this...

"Gajeel, why don't you just admit it?" I didn't have to turn around to know that the owner of the seemingly sweet and innocent voice was indeed, Mirajane Strauss.

"Sorry, but I have nothing to admit," I declined, taking a huge gulp of the beer she had handed me.

"I know that you like Levy. There's no need to deny it."

"I don't. And I will deny it until you come to your senses and believe me." I did care about Levy, I wouldn't deny _that. _Though, According to Mira, (she said this herself) I should have a mutual caring feeling towards all of the guild members (never gonna happen). As I reached for my beer to take another drink, a weird feeling sank to the bottom of my stomach.

"Goddamn it, Mira!" I yelled, but she only responded with that familiar devilish smile of hers.

"If I hadn't given you the potion, we wouldn't have gotten anywhere." I cannot believe that she stooped low enough to actually slip me a truth potion, and just to get me and the bookworm together.

"What's the matter, Gajeel? Afraid you're gonna say somethin' to Levy?" Lily asked with way too much sarcasm for me to handle.

"Of course I am! Ugh, shut up!" I shouted, covering my mouth to keep from looking like a complete idiot.

"I think the potion's working, Mira," Lily said confidently with a smirk that stretched from ear to ear. I continued to awkwardly talk into my hands. Just then, the guild doors clicked open. I glanced at the entrance, my eyes shooting wide open when they revealed none other than Levy McGarden.

"Oh, look who it is, Gajeel," Mirajane teased, elbowing my side the way that Lily had done not too long ago. I released my mouth to let one comment escape my lips.

"I'm gonna kill you guys."

**R&R please! And Tell me if there should be a conclusion!If so, PM me some ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello! I've decided to post a part-two of this not really great story. Reviews are still greatly appreciated.**

"I'm gonna kill you guys," I repeated, a little more primally this time.

"Can't you do it later? Just go, I'll be praying for you guys," Mira said, that demonic smile still present on her pale face.

I looked at Levy again, longer this time. I took note of the flowing white dress she had worn to this formal event. I hadn't bothered going out of my way to change my attire. Mirajane should be glad I'm even here.

"Go on, she pestered again, shoving me gently.

"Mira, please don't make me..." I begged whimpering involuntarily.

"Why not, Gajeel?" Her eyes grew wide, and rapidly began to water.

"Don't cry... Okay, okay, I'll try to go talk to her."

"Really? YAY!" She quickly scampered away, skipping merrily back to her position behind the bar counter.

"I feel tricked..." I said aloud to no one in particular.

I took slow but long strides to said bookworm.

"Hey bookworm," I greeted, waving stupidly in her direction.

"Oh, hi Gajeel. I didn't expect you to be here," she responded, turning away from her table to face me.

"You look beautiful, not that you don't look beautiful every day. You always look beautiful!" The thought came pouring out of my mouth all at once and I didn't have nearly enough time to try to stop myself.

She shyly hid her now red face behind her hot aqua hair and quietly whispered what sounded like, 'Thank you'.\

Meanwhile, back with Lily and Mira:

"Ahh, love... Isn't it just beautiful," Mirajane said, sighing contently, more to herself than to anyone else.

"Well, when Gajeel's involved in it, it's not exactly beautiful, but this is probably as far as we're ever gonna get," Pantherlily concluded, gazing in the general direction of the potential power-couple.

I sat there awkwardly in the utter silence, before I tried to start another conversation.

"So-" Before I could finish my thought, Mirajane rushed over to the table, carrying a tray with a single, tall glass atop it.

"Here you go, Levy. You look parched," she stated in that same seemingly-innocent voice she had used earlier.

"Oh, no thanks, Mira. I don't drink," she politely declined.

"It's alcohol-free, I made it specially for you."

"Well, okay. Thanks, Mira."

Suddenly, everything about the drink screamed bad and evil.

"DON'T DRINK THAT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, standing up from where I was sitting.

"What's wrong with you?" she screamed back, apparently frightened by my reaction.

"Just don't drink it please. Do you wanna be like me? Saying things that you really don't wanna say, like what I'm saying right now, or how much I really, really like you! Goddamn it! Why did I say that out loud?"

"You're crazy and not making any sense!"

"Just don't drink it! Ya see? This is Mira! This is who she is, this is what she does! She's evil, it's evil and everything is just...just EVIL!"

She carefully swirled the pink substance around in the glass, then took one lady-like sip from it.

"And you did it anyway! Why didn't you listen to me?"

"This is going downhill fast. We've gotta do something. Now."

**It's super short, but it's all I could get out right now at this particular moment. I'm desperate for reviews and am asking for them even though I don't deserve them. I'd like to say thank you to pikinonuart for my very first fanfiction review. THANK YOU! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I was done going off about the evils of Mirajane and her plotting ways, I twitched, hearing an irritating constant sound.

"Levy, isn't this your favorite song?" Mira asked her over the low roar of the terrible music playing.

"Yeah, um, Gajeel, you like this song too, remember?" Pantherlily asked, not able to mask the fake tone of voice he had.

"What? No," I said not exactly understanding where he was going with this.

"Well, why don't you two dance anyway?" the blonde woman suggested. I looked at Levy and her unimpressive height, as Mira pushed us together.

"Go," she commanded angrily, backing away from both of us.

I hesitantly took Levy's hand in mine, leading her out to the center of the floor. She followed closely behind. I slowly and carefully wrapped my arm around the small of her back, causing her to shiver in response. She rested her hand and wrist on my opposite arm as we began to step in a small circle.

"Everyone's looking at us," she whispered, shyly burying her face in my shoulder.

"So what? They're just jealous," I responded, craning my neck so that my face was closer to her ear.

"Of what?"

"Well, none of them get to be the lucky guy I am. I am, after all, dancing with the most beautiful girl in the room."

"I know it's just the truth potion doing this to you. You'd never say that to me otherwise..."

"Actually, the potion wore off a couple minutes ago," Mira started, "how else do you think Gajeel's stopped ranting about my so-called 'evilness'?"

Levy looked at me, a confused look on her face.

"Heh, yeah, but it's true, you are beautiful."

She gently hugged her face into my shoulder.

"I know it's a little late but, I really like you too," she admitted quietly.

"Finally! Ha, I've been waiting for this moment, and it's happening finally!" Mirajane exclaimed, a crazed look in her eyes.

"Come on you guys, kiss now!" Mira demanded, slightly jumping with excitement.

"What? No!" Levy yelled, blushing the deepest shade of red she had all night.

Without any thought at all, (that was my goal) I grabbed her face with my hand and softly kissed her lips.

"I didn't want her to cry again."

**And it's ovah! Please review!**


End file.
